Consumer demand for ubiquitous Internet availability for mobile computing devices continues to be strong. However, access points, ISPs (Internet service providers), and other network components do not operate in a coordinated manner with competitors. Therefore, when a mobile device is handed-off between access points, reauthentication with RADIUS services is required, in some cases.
What is needed is a robust technique for fast BSS transitions between access points for stations of cloud-controlled Wi-Fi networks.